Star Wars Episode IX: Victory Of The Force
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Part 3 and final part of my Star Wars sequel trilogy where as The Rebel Alliance and The Jedi Order join forces, Darth Hordius sends troops of Dark Jedis and Imperial Droids to fight against the Republic, leading to the final battle between the two sides.
1. Chapter 1

_As The Rebel Alliance and The Jedi Order join forces to fight against The Galactic Empire in the war,_  
_Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Mistress Mara Jade Skywalker, along with their Jedi Knight apprentices:_  
_Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo travel to The Death Star III to see what the Separatists are planning_  
_next. Afterwards, The Republic and The Empire continue to fight in war, probably leading to the final  
battle once and for all._

_The yellow Jedi Starfighter carrying Luke, Anakin and R2-D2 and the silver Jedi Starfighter carrying Mara, Ben and R4-G9 flew on through space._

"Mara," said Luke to Mara, "Anakin and I will locate The Death Star III. You and Ben just look out for trouble."

"Anything you say, Luke," said Mara.

"Mom, vulture droids," said Ben, pointing to a few vulture droids coming their way.

"Got it, son," said Mara and shot them all, destroying them.

Ben saw a two buzz droids land on their ship.

"R4," he said, "watch out for those buzz droids."

R4 saw the buzz droids coming her way and zapped them both.

"Well done," chuckled Mara.

"There are two more heading towards dad's ship," said Ben.

"Right," said Mara and called over to Luke, "Luke, you have two buzz droids."

"Thanks for the warning, Mara," said Luke.

"Be careful, R2," said Anakin.

R2 zapped the two buzz droids as they came his way.

"Alright," cheered Anakin.

"Anakin," said Luke, "don't get distracted. We need to find that station."

"Right away, Uncle Luke," said Anakin and typed in Death Star III over the tracking beacon.

"We're not that far away," he said to Luke.

"Mara," said Luke to Mara, "The Death Star III is right ahead."

"That's good news," sighed Ben in relief.

The two ships flew towards The Death Star III right ahead and flew right into the station.

They landed their ships and Luke, Mara, Ben and Anakin jumped out of the cockpit and fought off a group guarding the docking bay Dark Jedis with their sabers.

R2 and R4 jumped out of the hatch of both ships and joined the four Jedis as they journeyed on futher into the hallway.

The Dark Jedi General, General Harrock stood in the main chamber watching the view from space when the Imperial Droid captain came in.

"What is it, captain?" said Harrock.

"General Harrock, there are four Jedi on The Death Star III."

"Where?"

"Here, General."

And he showed Harrock the view of Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, R2 and R4 over an x-ray machine.

"Ah," said Harrock, "just what The Empress predicted. Report to her at once. And send your troops after the Jedi"

"Yes, general."

And the Imperial Droid Captain left the chamber.

Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, R2 and R4 were journeying through the hallway when they were caught by a squad of Imperial Droid troops.

"Imperial Droids," said Ben.

"Blast 'em," said the captain.

All four Jedis bought their sabers and fought against the Imperial Droids.

Soon they defeated them all.

"That was tiring," said Luke.

"We must continue on," said Mara.

"Stop right there, Jedi," said a voice.

Ben recognized that voice.

"Skydor," he grunted and the group looked as Skydor and his Dark Jedi troops closed in on them.

"A little visit to The Empress would teach you a lesson for trespassing," cackled Skydor.

Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, R2 and R4 were bought to Darth Hordius' chamber.

"Got the Jedi right here, mistress," said Skydor.

"So I see," said Hordius, "you four have a lot of nerve trespassing The Death Star III.

"We came to see what you and The Empire were up to, Hordius," said Anakin.

"Brave but foolish," said Hordius, "also, I would like to introduce to an old friend of mine."

Harrock came in accompanied by his Dark Jedi bodyguards.

"Master Skywalker, Mistress Jade Skywalker," he chuckled, "I see you and your apprentices have made a foolish attempt to find out our next plot. Huh?"

"General Harrock," said Luke, "I see you haven't changed one bit."

"Neither have you."

"You Jedi would be perfect bait against the Republic."

"Oh, no we won't," said Mara.

"We'll just have to see about that," said Harrock.

"R2," said Luke.

"R4," said Mara.

R2 and R4 set the Dark Jedis guarding them on fire and burned them down.

Luke, Mara, Ben and Anakin bought their sabers and sliced all the Dark Jedis guarding them through the body.

Harrock bought out both his sabers and fought Ben and Anakin as Luke, Mara, R2 and R4 left the room.

Ben and Anakin left the room quickly and caught up with their masters.

Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, R2 and R4 ran back to the docking bay into their Jedi Starfighters before exiting The Death Star III through the entrance.

"That was fun," sighed Ben.

"Well," said Luke, "let's go home."

And the two ships flew through space on their way back to Coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Jedi Starfighters landed on Coruscant.

Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, R2 and R4 exited their ships and entered the Jedi Council into the elevator.

Luke sighed and said "just wait until the Council hears about this."

A few minutes later, all the Jedi Masters sat around the Council chamber for a meeting.

"Now, fellow Jedis," announced Chancellor Alvanite, "it seems that Master Skywalker and Mistress Jade Skywalker have found out that the secret weapon we were looking for was just a trap against the Republic. But that doesn't mean the war is over. We still have enemies on the dark side."

"Isn't that obvious, chancellor?" grunted Grindo.

"I was getting to that, Grindo. So please don't interrupt. Anyway, General Harrock, the leader of the Dark Jedi army is leading his troops to Utapau. Mara, you and your son: Ben must go to there to put Harrock under arrest while Luke, you and your nephew: Anakin must go to Felucia. Darth Skydor and The Empress' servant: Sharvin are leading troops of Imperial Droids there. You must arrest them as well."

"And what becomes of The Empress?" asked Luke.

"We'll find a way to arrest her as well," said Alvanite.

"Would this conflict end once The Empress is arrested?" asked Mara.

"Sure it would end," said Alvanite, "in the meantime, we will send troops of Jedis to join the Rebels in battle against The Empress' army. Anyway, I wish all of you good luck and like always, may the force be with you."

Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, R2 and R4 entered the Rebel Station.

Han and Leia ran to them.

"Anakin!" they chanted and threw his arms around him.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad," chuckled Anakin.

"It's good to see you, son," said Han, "and I guess Luke's been training you well."

"You can say that again. Uncle Luke and I located The Death Star III all by ourselves."

"So we see," said Leia, "and good to see you again, Luke."

"Thanks, Leia," said Luke, "same goes for you. And Han of course."

Han and Leia just chuckled.

C-3PO was waiting for R2 and R4.

"R2-D2, R4-G9, it's so good to see you," he said.

R2 and R4 just blipped back at him and the three droids walked on through the Rebel Station.

Han gathered all the Rebel leaders together for a meeting.

"Alright, men," he announced as he stood above the screen, "we have trouble coming our way. The Empress herself is sending more troops of Dark Jedis and Imperial Droids to destroy us and win the war. We must gather as many troops as we can. Gather the entire station if you have to. While The Jedi Order are doing their job at gathering troops, we shall do ours. So we can defeat the Separatists and restore peace and justice to the galaxy. Who's with me?"

All the Rebels cheered in agreement.

Chancellor Alvanite gathered all the Jedi Masters together in the council chamber for a meeting.

"Alright, everyone," he announced, "The Rebel Alliance are gathering as many troops as they can. We must gather as many Jedis as we can. Maybe even the army of us. The Empress is sending enemies to destroy us. Our mission this time is to destroy them. And save the galaxy once and for all."

"Well at least for once one of your ideas are decent, chancellor," sighed Grindo.

"I guess that means everybody here is with me, right?"

"Yes, chancellor," chanted out all the Jedi Masters and cheered in hopes for victory.


	3. Chapter 3

On The Death Star III, Darth Hordius sat in her throne chair alongside her trusted Dark Jedi servant: Sharvin.

"Do you think this is fair, Sharvin?" Hordius asked.

"What wouldn't be so fair, my lady? Skydor has troops ready for their assault on Felucia."

"I'm not talking about them, Sharvin! I'm talking about the Republic.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh! THE REPUBLIC! THE JEDI ORDER! THE REBEL ALLIANCE! ALL OF THEM! JEDI SCUM RUINING MY PLANS! OUR PLANS TO RULE THE GALAXY! WHY SHOULD WE EVEN BOTHER ASSAULTING THEM WHEN WE KNOW WE WON'T EVEN GET A HOLD OF THE GALAXY? HUH?"

"Your highness, settle down."

"If you tell me to settle down again and I will CHOKE YOU TO DEATH, SHARVIN! I'M SERIOUS! IT'S FOOLISH SERVANTS LIKE YOU THAT MAKE MATTERS WORSE!"

"It's cruel Sith Ladies like you that make my miserable life worse then it is!"

"What? Did you talk back to the Dark Lady Of The Sith?"

"YES! YOU MAKE MY LIFE WORSE AND SO DOES THE GALACTIC EMPIRE OVERALL!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU JUST QUIT?"

"ALRIGHT, FINE!"

Hordius took out her hand and force-choked Hordius.

"I was just being sarcastic."

"Oh," squealed Sharvin.

"Say you're sorry, Sharvin! Say, you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry," sobbed Sharvin.

"Louder."

"I'm sorry!"

"LOUDER!"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Hordius released Sharvin who slowly recovered.

"And what will you do like I ordered you before?"

"I will accompany Skydor to Felucia to help with his trap on the Jedi."

Hordius took out her saber and grunted quietly "and what will happen if you defy me?"

"I will suffer the consequences..." he sighed, Hordius still glaring at him to wait for to finish his sentence.

He gulped and said "...your majesty."

Skydor came in.

"Mistress."

Hordius put her saber away, faced Skydor and said "yes, Skydor."

"My troops are ready."

"Good. You will be leaving in ten minutes. Take Sharvin with you. And oh, please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes, mistress. Come on, Sharvin."

Skydor and Sharvin exited the chamber.

"Some servants like Sharvin just can't be reliable," sighed Hordius, "but I'll soon see if I'm right or wrong this time. Yes."

At the Rebel Station, R2 and R4 were being loaded into both Starfighters.

3PO watched them as they did.

"Artoo, Arfour, do take care of yourselves," he sighed with worry.

The two astromech droids blipped in reply.

"Good luck on Felucia, son," said Han.

"Good luck indeed, Anakin," said Leia.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad," said Anakin, "I'll be fine with Uncle Luke. He's been training me for over four years now. Don't worry."

"We're not, son," said Han.

"Oh, Ani," chuckled Leia, "your father and I are going to miss you while we're at war."

And she gave him a kiss on cheek.

"Good luck, Ani," said Han, hugging his son and putting an arm around him.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Lando, standing beside Chewie.

"No," said Han, "of course not, Lando. Leia and I were just saying goodbye to Anakin before he left."

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad. Bye, Lando. Bye, Chewie," called Anakin as he headed off with Luke.

"Han, Chewie and I are pleased to inform you that our troops are ready."

"Good," said Han, "so why get started?"

The four Jedis entered their Starfighters and Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie and 3PO watched as they took off into the sky.

Han had his arm around Leia.

"That's our boy," said Leia, smiling.

"Yeah," said Han, "hopefully he won't get into any trouble."

Leia eyed Han curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

Both yellow and silver Jedi Starfighters sped out of their booster rings separated.

"Good luck on Felucia, Luke," said Mara over headphones.

"Thanks, Mara. Take care of yourself, Ben."

"Thanks, dad," said Ben, "and, oh dad?"

"Yeah."

"May the force be with you. Same for you, cous."

"You too," replied Luke and Anakin together.

"Where are we going?" R2 blipped.

"We're going to the Felucia system, R2," said Luke, "we have an important mission to fulfill from the council."

"You got that right, Uncle Luke," said Anakin.

An Imperial Starship landed on Felucia.

"Start running!" ordered Skydor.

All of the Imperial Droids and Dark Jedis ran out of the ship followed by Skydor and Sharvin.

Skydor turned to Sharvin with a glare and pointed a finger at him.

"I'm warning you," he grunted, "mess up one thing up and you'll be reported to The Empress. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes," sighed Sharvin quietly and sadly.

"UNDERSTOOD?" shouted Skydor, not hearing Sharvin's reply loud enough.

"Yes, yes, yes," said Sharvin.

"Hey, commander," said Skydor, turning to the Dark Jedi commander and saying firmly, "I'm leaving you and your troops in charge of Sharvin. Do not let him out of your sight."

"Yes, sir," replied the commander, a hand over his head "affirmative."

"Good," said Sharvin, "let's move on, guys. Master Skywalker and his nephew will be here anytime now."

"Yes, sir," they all replied and ran off with Sharvin.

The yellow Jedi Starfighter landed on Felucia.

Luke and Anakin exited the ship accompanied by R2.

The three of them ran off into the jungle.

The Dark Jedi Commander and his troops kept Sharvin hostage as they walked through the jungle.

"I sense Jedi," said Sharvin.

"Isn't it obvious?" sighed the commander sourly, "they're here, Sharvin! And I want you to keep on the look out."

Suddenly, two ligthsabers popped up behind them.

"Hands up!" said Anakin suddenly.

The Dark Jedis looked behind.

"By the name of the Republic, you are under arrest," said Luke.

"Oh, I don't think so," chuckled the commander.

Sharvin, finally having enough with the commander, bought out his saber and sliced him through the torso.

Luke and Anakin started fighting against the Dark Jedis until they killed them all.

Sharvin helped them in the process.

The two Jedis were stunned by Sharvin's actions.

"What in God's name was that for, Sharvin?" said Luke.

"I've decided that I've had enough with the Empire. The way they treat me. Especially The Empress."

"So you're on our side then," said Anakin.

"I guess. If you guys want me to be. I can help you arrest Skydor. I suggest though that you contact Chancellor Alvanite for backup."

"Right away," said Luke, "R2."

R2 recorded a message to the Jedi Council.

"Sharvin is on our side all of a sudden," said Luke, "he suggests that we called for backup. So."

"Right, said Alvanite, "I will send all of the Jedi Masters from the council to help you. In the meantime, Master Skywalker, you must find Skydor and prepare his arrest."

"Affirmative, Chancellor," said Anakin.

And the hologram faded.

"Let's get started," said Luke.

And the four of them ran off through the jungle.

The silver Jedi Starfighter landed on Utapau.

Mara, Ben and R4 exited the ship and walked through the platform to try and find General Harrock.

Inside his lair, Harrock located the Jedi over an x-ray machine.

"Well if it isn't Mistress Jade Skywalker and her son," he chuckled and turned to the Imperial Droid Commander and ordered, "commander, arrest these intruders and bring them to my lair."

"Affirmative, general," replied the commander and left the room to assemble his troops.

Mara, Ben and R4 were walking through the hallway.

"Hey, mom. Where do you think we might General Harrock?" asked Ben.

"I don't know, son," said Mara, "but I do sense him close."

"Stop right there, Jedi," said The Imperial Droid Commander.

Mara, Ben and R4 looked behind.

It was too late.

The Imperial Droids had come closer to them and held them hostage.

"You're coming with us," said the commander, "to General Harrock's lair."

Mara and Ben looked at each in curiousity.


	5. Chapter 5

Jedi Masters Jorce Grindo, Kam Lamore, Mars Flitworth, Tark Thelor and Lindo Dars, along with a group of Jedis, entered a Republic Gunship and took off for Felucia.

Luke, Anakin, R2 and Sharvin detected Skydor and the rest of his Dark Jedi and Imperial Droid squad.

Luke turned to the others.

"When I say," he whispered, "we run."

A few moments passed.

"Now!" he shouted.

And the group snuck up on Skydor and his troops, fighting them in the process.

On Utapau, Mara, Ben and R4 were bought to Harrock's lair.

"Your prisoners are here, general," said The Imperial Droid Commander.

"Very well, commander," said Harrock.

He then turned his head and said "ah. Mistress Jade Skywalker. And Young Ben Skywalker. Why am I not surprised?"

"We came here to stop you, Harrock," grunted Ben.

"So I see," chuckled Harrock.

"You won't get away now," said Mara, "Ben, lightsaber."

"R4," Ben called to R4.

R4 electrocuted the Imperial Droids guarding her while Mara and Ben took out their sabers and fought off the Imperial Droids.

"Fools! Get them!" shouted Harrock to his Dark Jedi bodyguards.

Both bodyguards dueled with Mara and Ben.

Both Jedis defeated them and turned to Harrock.

"You will never defeat me, Jedi," cackled Harrock and bought out both his sabers.

The three of them dueled through the hallways as R4 ran hurriedly back to the docking bay.

The Jedi Masters, with their Jedi troops, landed their Republic Gunship on Felucia and ran out to join in the capture of Skydor and his troops.

Skdyor and his troops were carried hostage into the ship.

Grindo popped out his gun at Sharvin.

"Stop right there, Sharvin!" he boomed, "you are under arrest!"

"Wait, master Grindo, no," said Anakin, "he...he..."

"Quiet, Anakin!" grunted Grindo, "while I prepare my arrest for this Dark Jedi scum."

"You can't," said Luke.

"What?" said Grindo.

"He's innocent. He betray the Empire to side with us."

"Then how come I don't trust him."

"Why wouldn't you trust him?"

"I sense the dark side in him, Luke. He must be arrested."

"I am fed up with how The Empress treats me," said Sharvin to Grindo, "and I have nothing to do with her evil plans or the assault involving any of those other guys including Skydor."

Grindo thought for a moment and then made his decision.

"Right, Sharvin," he claimed, "by the name of the senate and the Republic, I hereby grant you one of us."

"Thank you," sighed Sharvin in relief, "oh, thank you."

"However," continued Grindo in an authoritative manner, "if...just if...you betray the Republic under any cost, you shall be executed instead of falling bait for The Empress and her armies. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Grindo," said Sharvin and headed off into the ship.

As everyone was in the ship and it took off, Grindo sighed in worry.

"Somehow I don't trust Sharvin," he said to Luke.

"We'll be fine with him," said Luke, "stop worrying, will you, Jorce?"

Grindo just glared at him.

On Utapau, the saber duel continued between Mara, Ben and Harrock.

Ben sliced off one of Harrock's arms along with the saber on that hand.

Harrock forced Ben back in return.

Mara raged at Harrock and the two of them continued the duel.

Mara finally sliced off Harrock's other arm and caught his saber in mid-air.

She then used both sabers to slice Harrock's body in half.

"Not bad, mom," commented Ben, "not bad."

"Thank you, Ben," said Mara, "now. Let's get back to the ship and report to the council that we have defeated General Harrock."

The two ran back to the ship where R4 was waiting.

"R4," said Mara, "send a hologram to Coruscant telling them that we succeeded."

R4 just blipped twice and played a message to the council.

"Chancellor Alvanite," said Mara, "we have defeated General Harrock and his army."

"Your mission is finished then," said Alvanite, "now. I suggest that both of you fly back to Coruscant so we can discuss matters of fighting The Empress' armies later on."

"Farewell then, Chancellor," said Ben.

And the hologram faded.

Mara, Ben and R4 entered the Jedi Starfighter and it took off into space for Coruscant.


	6. Chapter 6

On The Death Star III, Hordius was furious.

"WHY?" she shouted at her troops, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? FIRST, SHARVIN BETRAYS US AND SIDES WITH THE REPUBLIC! THEN SKYDOR IS CAPTURED AND SHARVIN BECOME PART OF THE PLAN TO DO SO! WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?"

"We're really sorry, My Lady," the Dark Jedi General apoligized.

"Don't sorry me!" shouted Hordius, "I want you to assemble as many troops as you possibly can!"

"Yes, My Lady," said the general and exited the chamber.

"And as for you guys!" shouted Hordius, "get yourselves! We have a war to win! And this time the Republic won't succeed!"

The Republic Gunship carrying Luke, Anakin, R2, Grindo, Sharvin, Skydor, his troops and the Jedi Masters landed on Coruscant.

The group exited the ship and Skydor and his troops were placed inside the Jedi prison.

Luke, Anakin, R2, Grindo, Sharvin and the Jedi Masters entered the elevator.

Grindo glared at Sharvin.

"I've got my eye on you, Sharvin," he said, "so remember what I said the consequences would be if you did anything to betray the Republic."

"Yes, Master Grindo," sighed Sharvin.

The elevator reached the top floor and the group entered the council chamber.

"Master Skywalker, Master Grindo," said Chancellor Alvanite, "I see you have The Empress' servant: Sharvin unarmed and under arrest."

"Sharvin is on our side now, Chancellor," said Luke.

"Yeah," said Anakin, "he betrayed the Republic to side with us."

"Which I don't believe somehow," snarled Grindo.

"Silence, Grindo," said Alvanite suddenly, "now, Sharvin. Tell me your story."

"I am fed up with The Empress' evil plans to overthrow the Republic and destroy it. I had nothing to do with any of it. I believe there's good in myself as in the Republic."

"Right," said Alvanite, "very well, Sharvin. You are free to join us in our war against the Republic. The Rebel Alliance has their troops ready right now. We shall send an army of Jedi troops to join them."

Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie and 3PO lead the Rebels out onto the battlegrounds joined by troops from The Jedi Order.

Several Galactic Gunships landed on the battlefields.

Troops of Dark Jedis and Imperial Droids ran out on the battlegrounds.

The two sides engaged in battle.

"Oh my!" wailed 3PO, "don't shoot me! Don't shoot me!"

Chewie jumped up onto Imperial Droids, tearing them apart while Han, Leia and Lando shot and killed more as they ran on through the battlefields with their troops.

Sunset came and the Jedi Council gathered together for a meeting in the council chamber.

"Someone from this council must guard the prison tonight," said Alvanite, "as we know now, The Empress is sending in troops to free Skydor. We must not let them do so."

"How are we going to do that, chancellor?" asked Anakin.

"Anakin!" sighed Grindo in a frustrated manner, "the chancellor was going to get to that if you would've let him."

"There's nothing wrong with being curious, Grindo," said Alvanite, "so leave him alone. Anyway, Sharvin knows these Separatists better then any of us. I think we should let him guard the prison."

"No!" boomed Grindo.

"What?" said Alvanite.

"I don't trust him! Assign someone else!"

"You have don't have trust in anybody, do you, Grindo?"

"Only ones I find suspicious! Why can't Luke guard the prison instead?"

"Because he and his nephew have jobs to do. Now, Sharvin. Are you okay with guarding the prison for the night?"

"Sure," said Sharvin, "I'd do anything to have the empire destroyed as all of would."

"Good then," said Alvanite, "the rest of us should get ourselves ready for war. The Empress might be arriving soon and she will bring her entire army against us. So we must do the same. I suggest we get ourselves ready now. May the force be with us all."

After the council, Luke met Anakin in the elevator. As it rode down, Anakin spoke up.

"Where we going, Uncle Luke?"

"I'm going to meet up with your aunt and cousin on Utapau. You must stay here under the council's safety."

"But Uncle Luke..."

Luke put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and said "Anakin. This may be too dangerous for you. Aunt Mara and I need to face Harrock alone."

"What about Ben? I'm sure he wouldn't be able to handle it either."

As the elevator reached the bottom floor, Luke and Anakin walked out.

"Ben will be sent back here as well," said Luke, "I will leave tonight."

"Okay," sighed Anakin sadly.

"Good luck," said Luke, giving his nephew a hug and walked off alongside R2.

Nightfall came and Sharvin patrolled the prison area guarding Sharvin and his troops.

The Dark Jedi General and ten Dark Jedi troops broke into the prison by cutting a hole through the glass and jumping in.

Sharvin was still patrolling the area when he heard the general's voice.

"You may have fooled us, Sharvin!" boomed the general.

Sharvin turned to see the squad walking towards him.

"But you know the Republic won't win this time!" continued the general.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Sharvin.

"Rescuing Skydor of course."

"You won't get past me."

"Haha. We'll see about that."

Sharvin bought out his saber.

The general and his troops bought out their sabers as well.

"Get 'em, guys!" said the general.

Six of the troops turned to fight Sharvin while the general and the other four troops ran over to the prison area.

Sharvin started fighting the six troops while the general cut open the lock, letting Skydor and his troops. By the time they were free and Sharvin killed all of the Dark Jedi troops, Skydor, the general and all the other troops started to escape with Sharvin running after them. The alarm went off.

"WARNING! SKYDOR HAS ESCAPED! WARNING! SKYDOR HAS ESCAPED!"

Sharvin chased them outside the building before it was too late when they escaped in their ship and took off.

All of the Jedi Masters except for Luke ran over to the scene to see Sharvin standing there, mispleased.

"What happened here?" gasped Alvanite.

"Um...long story," said Sharvin.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Jedi Council, Grindo spoke severely to Sharvin.

"How could you have let them get away?" he boomed, "HOW COULD YOU?"

Sharvin gulped.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're still on the dark side, aren't you?" bellowed Grindo.

"What? No!"

"How dare you! You betray the Republic!"

"No, he didn't!" argued Anakin.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Anakin!"

"The boy's right," said Alvanite, "you can't keep trying to take over the council. That's my job."

"Shut up!" ordered Grindo, "unless all of you are with me, I am going to try and execute Sharvin myself! At dawn!"

"We would have no desire," said Alvanite, "in case you didn't notice, Sharvin obviously tried his hardest to stop the Separatists."

"His hardest wasn't good enough for my trust and respect for him! You're all narrow-minded! NARROW MINDED! I am going to end this war myself and there's only one way!"

Grindo picked Sharvin up and dragged him out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"I have to warn Uncle Luke," said Anakin.

And he fled the council at once. Alvanite ran after him.

"Anakin," he called, "Anakin. Stop."

"No," said Anakin, "I'm going to save Sharvin one way or another."

"We won't make it in time by dawn," Alvanite called after Anakin.

"Yes, we will," called Anakin back.

War continued to break out on the battlegrounds.

"This way! This way!" called Han to his troops.

"Come on!" shouted Leia.

R2 strolled into his hatch inside Luke's Jedi Starfighter when Anakin came running up.

"Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke!" shouted Anakin's faded voice.

Luke looked behind him.

"Anakin," he gasped.

"Uncle Luke, it's Master Grindo! Ever since he blamed Sharvin for letting Skydor escape, he's turned his back on the council and now he's gonna execute Sharvin at dawn!"

"Get in the ship," ordered Luke, "come on."

They both rushed into the ship and it took off.

By the break of dawn, war continued on the battlegrounds while Grindo was preparing to hang Sharvin on top of the building above.

The Jedi Starfighter landed on same building.

Luke, Anakin and R2 exited the ship and ran up to Grindo who was about to hang Sharvin when Luke shouted "JORCE!"

Grindo looked back at the three of them.

"Enough of this nonsense!" said Luke.

"Let Sharvin go!" said Anakin.

"Never!" Grindo shouted back, "if this war will end, this traitor shall die with the Empire itself! He's too dangerous to kept alive so stay out of my way!"

"Master Grindo, please," begged Anakin, "don't kill Sharvin. He is the only help we've got at this moment."

Grindo didn't listen.

"We need him," continued Anakin.

But Grindo stilll wasn't listening. He had his saber aimed at the wire which would release the knife through Sharvin's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Anakin and pulled Sharvin out before he could be decapitated.

"Well done, Anakin," cheered Luke.

R2 blipped and beeped in joy.

"Thanks, Anakin," sighed Sharvin in relief, "I was scared there for a second."

Grindo, however, was furious. He raged at Anakin and started to choke him.

"FOOLISH YOUNG JEDI! HOW MUCH MORE IGNORANT CAN YOU BE?"

He aimed his saber at Anakin when Luke sliced off his hand.

Grindo screamed in pain. Before he knew it, R2 strolled by and set him on fire.

"HELLLLLLLLLP!" he shouted and ran off the cliff and onto the Separatists' side of the battlefield.

A huge explosion erupted and all the Imperial Droids were burned to flames.

The Rebels were able to escape.

"Come on! Come on!" shouted Han.

"Let's go!" shouted Leia.

All of the Rebels fled the battlefield and watched the explosion before cheering in victory.

"Nice on, R2," said Anakin and patted the little astromech droid on the head.

"We must get back to the council," said Luke, "come on, Anakin."

And the three of them entered the Jedi Starfighter and took off back to the council.


End file.
